emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8226 (8th August 2018)
After yesterday, the Spencers hope Amelia will start to see Beth for what she is. Instead, Beth turns up in the village and Amelia starts making plans for them to run away together. Also, Matty gets a job in the shop whilst the children decide to venture back into the woods. Plot Night turns to day and Laurel and Bob wake up in the tent on the Cricket Pitch with Jimmy lying next to them. All the children have gone home with Nicola. At Dale Head, Kerry tells Amelia that Harriet explained what happened. Dan hopes they can now move on but Amelia is devastated at the prospect of not seeing Beth again. The exhausted group of adults gather at Mulberry Cottage for coffee following their night camping although Rodney claims it's the best sleep he's had in years - Nicola suggests that's because Misty couldn't keep him up half the night in the tent. Dan fills Daz in on the Beth situation. They hope Amelia might start seeing Beth for what she really is. At the factory, Rishi is upset about Manpreet and takes his bad mood out on Jai and Priya. When Manpreet appears, Jai and Priya leave them to talk. The children are still worrying about the noises in the woods. Bob puts it down to the wind but Arthur is certain it wasn't. Manpreet tells Rishi he could've tried asking her out rather than getting Jai to date her daughter. Sally from the hospice for bereaved parents arrives at the Woolpack to talk with Chas and Paddy. She suggests they have a chat and Chas and Paddy can ask her questions, so Paddy asks for advice regarding telling Leo about the baby. Harriet spots the church door open. She heads inside and tells whoever's there that there's nothing worth stealing. As she pulls open the vestry curtains, Beth makes a beeline for the door but Harriet grabs her and questions what she's doing here. Beth explain she had to come as she was horrible to Amelia yesterday - she only said those things to make Amelia go away. Dan walks in and demands to know what Beth is doing here. Victoria and Matty walk into the shop to find a line of customers waiting to be served and David nowhere to be seen. Matty nips behind the counter and starts serving so when David comes downstairs, he offers Matty a job. Laurel approaches Chas as she watches Paddy pushing Leo on the swings. Chas explains Paddy is trying to telling Leo about the baby. Laurel states children take this kind of news better than adults, mentioning how Gabby provided her and Ashley with enormous strength when Daniel died. Leo hugs Chas then heads off to play again. Dan fears Beth is trying to get close to Amelia again and questions if she has any idea of the damage she's caused. Beth apologises. Laurel returns to Mulberry Cottage in a sombre mood after talking to Chas although soon she and Bob are getting frisky on the couch. Daz and Kerry are stunned to see Dan and Harriet walking up Church Lane with Beth. When Amelia comes outside, Daz tries to prevent her seeing Beth but Beth runs over and attacks Daz then yells in Amelia's face questioning what Amelia is doing with the man who killed her father. Amelia hugs Beth. As the children buy sweets in the shop, they discuss the noises in the woods. April insists they need to return to the woods. Amelia suggests she and Beth could run away but Beth knows it's a bad idea. She tells Amelia she deserves a better friend than her and apologises before running off. Rebecca notices her jeans are now lose around her waist and the chains aren't as tight as they once were so she attempts to work her way out of the chains. During another argument about Beth, Amelia quips Dan isn't her real dad which devastates him. Whilst Dan and Kerry aren't looking, Amelia steals a credit card from Dan's wallet. Meanwhile, Beth breaks into the village hall. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Rebecca White - Emily Head *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Sally - Christine Brennan *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *Cricket Pitch *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Emmerdale Village Institute Notes *A customer of David's Shop is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes